


My Last Two Braincells

by misskebab



Category: Original Work, brain cells - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Anime???, Brain, Depression, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meme, Yaoi, brain cell - Freeform, brain cells, cell - Freeform, cells, i guess i am suffering from severe depression, is this even considered a meme, tragic, yeah let's just add depression to the tags, yeah pretty much tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/pseuds/misskebab
Summary: Do you know the pain of losing a friend?Do you know the pain of losing a comrade?Do you know the pain of losing your love?Only two of the brain cells have to keep the brain working now. Only two of the brain cells have to keep the body alive. Only two of the brain cells can share their love.
Relationships: Brain Cell #7653 x Brain Cell #3695





	My Last Two Braincells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskebab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/gifts).



"We've lost him" said Brain Cell #7653, "We really did lose him.". He was standing right next to both of his subordinates, but only one of them was alive. His death was a painful and long one, so long that they had to close their microears in misery, trying not to hear the cries of a suffering friend. Remembering the death of his friend, microtears started forming on Brain Cell #7653's microeyes and looked in the microeyes of Brain Cell #3695, to see how his reaction was, to be able to see his older subordinate's emotions. But no, he kept his stoic expression on his microface. _As expected of my superior,_ he thought, _he must've gone through so much that he has become nearly emotionless_. "So what now?" asked Brain Cell #7653, trying to stop his microtears.

"We will move on. We have so much to do and this place's already a mess." said Brain Cell #3695. He then looked in the eyes of Brain Cell #7653 with pity, remembering witnessing the death of his loved one long ago. _He resembles him so much_ he thought, unconsciously getting closer to kiss him. Brain Cell #7653 was shocked to see his superior in this state and let him kiss his microlips. The microlips of Brain Cell #3695 was gently sucking his, and his microtongue was wandering inside of his micromouth.

When he realised what they were doing, he pushed Brain Cell #3695, he felt terrified until he saw the miserable look on his face. He opened his mouth to say a word, to ask him why he was doing this but he just stood there, stunned. Brain Cell #3695 opened his microeyes wide, closing his micromouth with his microhands and started running away as fast as he could. Brain Cell #7653 was still standing there, he was shocked. He then brushed his microlips with his microfingers, recalling the feeling his superior's gentle microlips. Only one question was passing through his thoughts: What was going to happen now?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy floop you're actually reading this
> 
> Cool


End file.
